The Secret of Mana
by Alden Kungming
Summary: A story about the hero(Abeleo) travelling with Sierra, Elazul, Lady Blackpearl, Larc, and Escad to search for the Mana Stones, the impact of them on the world, and why so many search for their power.


The Secret of Mana  
  
The heroes were quite content for some time after the expedition to the Mana Tree and the liberation of the Mana Goddess. Questions of eternity were answered, and the one, Abeleo, came to be known throughout the land for ending the chaos in the hearts of those who were not brought to the never mirrored light of the mana. But even the strongest of lights fade....  
  
It was a beautiful morning, and our hero arose without much difficulty. Bud and Lisa were already awake.  
  
"Master, I'm glad you're up!" Screamed the excitable, but slightly ignorant Bud.  
  
"Abeleo, we're making some breakfast. Will you be joining us? I have some vegetables from the tree, and we found a couple good rabites." Responded also the potentially great Lisa. Abeleo just shook his head and proceeded outside. Something bothered him on this beautiful morning. He walked towards the monster barn, and he gripped his sword he forged, Esgaulia. It was a powerful weapon infused with the blessings off all the Elemental Spirits.  
  
"Dula! Come to me." Ordered the young master, and the Sky Dragon answered, floating with infrequent flaps from the barn. "We need to go to Domina. Let's go." He commanded, and the Sky Dragon only gleefully replied with an enormous roar that shook the lands slightly. It was a creature not much bigger than its master, but powerful, and sly. It took them half a day, but they reached the peaceful village without any battle. The took to the Amanda and Barrets Tavern slowly.  
  
"Thats true. But why has the pursuit of the mana stones continued?" Asked a slightly gruff voice.  
  
"That we don't know. But we would like, and need your help in stopping it." Responded a gentle, female voice.  
  
"We don't mind, as that is our job as dragoons...but..." Asked another female voice, also a little gruff, but doubtful.  
  
"That's been taken care of, Sierra." Retorted the male, roughed voice. The hero just stepped in at that moment, and a man wielding a large blade pressed the tip of it to Abeleo's neck with anger. The man had past shoulder length sand colored hair, a shining, handsome face, and blue eyes glimmering with ferocity.  
  
"Leave or be killed...wait. Abeleo! We are relieved you have come. Come in, and listen. We may need your help." Responded the young Escad, lowering his blade and backing up. The party thus far was composed of Escad, the dragoon siblings Larc and Sierra, and the Jumi Knight combo of Lady Blackpearl and Elazul.  
  
"We have found that there are new people in the persuit of the Mana Stones. We don't know who they are, or why they pursue the power...but we must at least question them." Explained the hammer holding Blackpearl.  
  
"I ran into a man I've never seen before. He wore a black cloak. I was travelling about the Bejeweled City after hearing rumors that Ruebens and Esmerelda have both vanished without a trace, and saw him for a moment. I tried to track him down, but he used some kind of magic to get away." Explained Elazul. Larc and Sierra nodded. Escad just watched the door, although for a moment he was hesitant.  
  
"I don't think there is just one. There are too many being cautious for this to be one person. They wouldn't be that foolish. Besides, I know at least one of them is subject to the teachings of Olbohn of the Blade. He was talking about one that entered the underworld for his tutelage." Added Escad, not even looking away.  
  
"We also came here, figuring to find someone else of aid. Akravator has already been defeated. Vadise informed myself and Larc of the mana stones' theft. We are going to the Bone Fortress. What about the rest of you?" Explained and asked the dilligent Sierra.  
  
"We'll go." Replied the young Jumi.  
  
"I have my own reasons for going beyond the typical moral ones, so I will accompany." Retorted Escad, exiting the pub silently.  
  
"What about you, Abeleo?" Asked Sierra, turning to the young hero.  
  
"I cannot let another disaster hit this world. Count me in." Responded Abeleo. He and Dula left the tavern quietly and met with Escad outside while the others inside constructed a plan of defense.  
  
"I do not think this will be easy. Olbohn had me contacted by Selva and Matilda. He said there was a student of his that graduated from his uses of the weapon with exceptional skill. He used a magical weapon. I don't like this." Explained the readily worried knight.  
  
So it began... 


End file.
